


The Great Gif Jif Debate at Nascita Cafe

by Jobber



Category: Build - Fandom, Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Gen, Jif, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Nascita Cafe, build, gif, kamen rider build - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jobber/pseuds/Jobber
Summary: Sento finds out that Banjo calls it a jif and his buring soulfire wants to remedy that Banjo calls it a jif.





	The Great Gif Jif Debate at Nascita Cafe

The sun starts to set in the Touto district, as Sento and Banjo sit in Nascita Cafe, enjoying a much-needed lull in all the fighting to relax and rejuvenate.

“You don’t really have days like this anymore... ” Banjo says as he peels off the top of his ramen, taking some freshly cooked noodles and starts to put them in his mouth. “It’s kind of refres- AH HOT!”

Sento gives a light laugh as he watches Banjo barely get through the first bite. “You have a transformation that literally surrounds you in magma and you find ramen hot?”

Banjo pouts a bit as he hears Sento say this. “Hey shut up it was hot... besides Cross-Z Magma gets pretty hot too you know this!”

Sento gives another laugh as Misora walks out from the fridge door, pulling off one of the hair ties she uses in her Mii-tan outfit and twirling around a worm on a string. She looks around a bit curiously, only seeing the two inside the cafe.

“Where are Sawa and the others?” Misora asked the guys.

“They went to go grocery shopping. With Evolt being quiet for the past few days she figured this was a good opportunity to restock a bit.” Sento replies as he and Banjo both direct their attention to Misora. “Your live broadcast went well? It’s been a while since you went full Mii-tan.”

Misora nods, “Yeah well don’t tell Grease about it... Sawa and the two of you knew but that was it and I don’t even want to think what would happen if he found out.”

The two both nod at her statement about Kazumi, as Banjo takes a bite of his ramen.

“I did manage to get some information though,” Misora said as she walks over to the two and shows her phone to them. On screen was some very motion burr heavy images of some Smash near the Sky Wall. “It seems that some Smash have been seen a few days back around the Sky Wall in between Touto and Seito.”

Sento and Banjo both look at the screen processing the information.

“Have they been attacking at all?” Sento asked. Misora shakes her head no.

“That’s about it they just saw the Smash but that’s it. No attacks or anything either I think it’s okay to hold it off until tomorrow. We all need a break,” replied Misora.

“Banjo what do you think?” Sento asks Banjo but gets no response outside of a light laugh coming from him. “Banjo? BANJO!”

“HUH WHAT? Sorry what were we talking about?”  
“Never mind. What happened there why were you spacing out?” Sento asks Banjo who points towards another post someone made above the one of the Smash.

“I was watching that jif of the cat jumping over the river,” Banjo said casually. It was at that instance Misora and Sento both looked over to Banjo, with puzzled looks slapped onto their faces.

“Banjo... What did you call it?” Sento asked Banjo to make sure that he wasn’t just hearing things.

“What the cat thing? A jif,” Banjo answers just as casual as before.  
“It’s called a gif,” said Misora.  
“Yeah Banjo it’s gif not jif,” Added Sento.

Banjo looks over to the two, leaning back in his seat as he nonchalantly brushes it off.  
“I’ve always called it a jif no one ever corrected me on it.”  
“It’s called a gif though.”  
“Okay...? I’m still going to call it jif though.”

Sento and Misora both look to each other, nodding as Misora goes for the lights, and shuts all lights off but one, leaving it as a spotlight over Banjo.

“What are you two doing?” Banjo asked in confusion, finishing up his ramen and putting it back on the counter. Misora moves to in front of Banjo across the counter, leaning in slightly as Sento does the same.

“Banjo... It’s a gif though...” Sento ominously says to him.  
Misora nods, leaning in even closer over the counter, “Yeah... it’s called a gif.”  
Banjo shifts around a bit uncomfortably shifting between the glaring eyes of the others.  
“You both are acting so weird... What does it matter it’s not like it’s not the end of the world that I call it a jif.”  
Sento ruffles his head a bit, “Gif is short for Graphics Interchange Format there’s no J at all in the full name or the acronym where do you get the J from?”  
“Where I grew up I was just around people who called it a jif? Is it really that big of a deal?”  
Misora chimes in, showing her social feed off her Mii-tan page, pointing to a post she just made.  
“Look I just put this out and already so many people are saying they call it a gif and not a jif.”  
Banjo’s face of confusion slowly turns into a face of anger, obviously already over this whole discussion.

Sento's eyes lit up right then and there. It was more than just making sure something was said correctly. Sento felt his pride as a physicist was on the line here, to him it was almost like a science experiment of sorts, and one Ryuuga Banjo was the test subject here.

The bell of the door chimes as the three turn their heads to the direction of it. Sawa, Gentoku, and Kazumi all had bags full of food in their arms, Kazumi being the last one to come in with a bit of a frown on his face. Sawa walks over to the lights, turning them on.  
“Why are the three of you standing here in the dark?” Sawa asks the three.  
Sento gives a bit of a gleam as he looks to the three that just came in, and the patented Sento cowlick shoots up with the opportunity to prove a point.

“Perfect timing you all! I need you to help me out with something!” Sento says to the three.  
“What is it?” Sawa asks as she places the groceries on the counter next to them all, Gentoku and Kazumi soon follow after.

“Sento it's not that big of a deal man let it go.” Banjo sighs, starting to slouch in his chair. Sento then Misora's phone and directs its view to the others.  
“What kind of file do you call this?” Sento asks the three proudly, the feeling of him about to prove a point radiating off of him.

“What is that?” Gentoku asks Sento calmly.  
“It's a gif of a cat jumping over a river.” Sento replied.  
“What is a gif?”  
“Eh? Gen-san do you... Not know what a gif is?”  
“I did not know what that even was until now.”  
“What how do you not know you were director of TIAMP you were the leader of Faust you really don't know what a gif is?”  
“No.” Gentoku replied with a deadpan expression to double down on how serious he was about his answer.

Silence sat heavily inside the cafe after Gentoku saying that. Everyone was shocked at this development and did not know how to process it. Kazumi was the only one who did not seem fazed by this one bit.

“He's serious, trust me.” Kazumi said to everyone as a certain conversation him and Gentoku had a little while back inside the abandoned Faust laboratory.

“Alright so Gen-san isn't going to be any help here. Sawa what do you call it?” Sento asked.  
“Well I call it a gif. But is there another way of calling it I didn't even know?” Sawa answers back directing her attention back to the screen. She gives a bit of a laugh looking at the screen, seeing the cat jump over the river for herself now. “Sento what is all of this about?”

“My dear Banjo over here calls it a jif with a J. Myself, Misora call it a gif with a G.” Sento looks over to Banjo, a bit of a grin of victory on his face as he lets out a playful chuckle.  
“... What's the big deal? Does it really matter?” Sawa asks Sento.

“THANK YOU!” Banjo exclaims. “It REALLY doesn't matter.”

Sento sighs a bit, walking over and placing a hand on Banjo's shoulder. “Oh sweet Banjo, all of that ramen is starting to get to your head. Neither of you see the point of this entire debate!”  
“I wouldn't call this exactly a debate...” Banjo grumbles under his breath. Sento then directs his attention over to Kazumi, who has had a slight look of panic in his eyes, almost as if he was itching for a way out.  
“Kazumi what do you call it? Gif of jif?” Sento asks Kazumi, who stood there in silence for a second, not moving a muscle.

**The following scene takes place inside the mind of one Kazumi Sawatari**

the entirety of nascita cafe darkens outside of the spotlight hanging over kazumi's head. grief struck our hero as he heard more of this dilemma go on over time.

_“what strife this entire situation is! how do i even approach this?! i thought i could find a way out of this but i am backed into a corner! no way out! i...i call it a jif! with a j! and mii-tan she... she calls it a gif with a g! what if me calling it a jif upsets mii-tan!? how would i be able to live with myself! how would i be able to go on if i did this to mii-tan?! no! i can't let my story end like this! there must be a way around this think! you have pulled through tougher situations before this is nothing! but what could be the answer! aha i got it! what if... i were to disguise the true way i say jif to get on mii-tan's good side? ohohoho delightfully devilish kazumi.”_

**The prior scene did not take place inside the mind of one Kazumi Sawatari**

The entire gang watched Kazumi talk to himself and go through the entire internal struggle over how he pronounced it. Misora was about to slug Kazumi in the face once again but took a deep breath, doing her best to try to calm herself down after what she just saw. Kazumi directs his attention back to the crowd as he stands proudly, taking a deep breath.

“I CALL IT A GI-”  
“Okay so Kazumi calls it a jif... But uh... Appreciate the moxie I suppose...” Sento calmly says to everyone. Kazumi's jaw dropped, his mission failing before he even had a chance to start it.  
“How did you find out so easily?!”

Slamming her hands on the counter, giving everyone a bit of a shock.  
“OF COURSE WE HEARD YOU GREASE YOU WERE SHOUTING TO YOURSELF THE ENTIRE TIME!” screamed Misora.

“MII-TAN NOOOO!” Kazumi shouts back to Misora. Defeated he slouches to the ground, falling to his knees and lowering his head at the angst of the end results.

“And Kazumi is on the ground now are we done here Sento? Does it really matter how any of us call it?” Banjo asks Sento reluctantly, already knowing what the answer is going to be.  
“Well you tell me Banjo! What is it called? Its three to two right now so-”

“I think it makes sense for it to be called jif with a j...” Gentoku announced. In that instance Sento looks over to Gentoku, his jaw dropping slightly from the response that he said.  
“See? It's a tie, fifty fifty down the middle now can we end this?” Banjo once again asks Sento.  
“No... No we can't have it end like this. The Laws of Victory haven't been decided we need a tie breaker.” Sento's thoughts run a mile a minute, trying to assess the options that were left over. The thought of reaching out to Evolt or Utsumi for a tie breaker passed by for a quick second but he redacted those thoughts that second. There was no way the gang would be up for that anyway. Misora walks up to him and holds a hand onto the back of Sento's shoulder softly.

“Sento, it's fine just let it go. This wasn't even a topic at all before now and who knows when it will come up in casual conversation again after this does it really matter how Banjo says it?”  
Sento then takes a moment to collect himself a bit, assessing the whole situation. Realizing he might have gone a bit too overboard over a measly three letter word and he figured he'd take Misora's advice and swallow his pride. Sento scratches the side of his head, scratching down his cowlick to put it back in with the rest of his hair.

“Maybe I did let myself get a bit out of hand there for a second... Sorry about Banjo.”  
“I wasn't going to lose sleep over it to begin with man don't sweat it.” Banjo replies, giving Sento a bit of a smile.

“This is the worst.” Sento says through his own laugh, smiling back at Banjo.  
“Great glad we finally got that settled can we eat now I'm starving.” Misora asks the gang.  
“Yes of course!” Sawa answers back to Misora. “Kazumi get up come on you got to help with the cooking!”

Kazumi grumbles again under his voice, reluctanly standing up and walking over to the counter as he starts to get his composure back.  
“You seriously did not know what that was called Beardo?”  
“Quiet Potato Farmer...”

**Author's Note:**

> -I hope everyone enjoyed the read sorry if it was a hot mess with organization and whatnot  
> -The Kazumi monologue is suppose to be in all lowercase I wanted to put that in all lowercase comic sans but I wasn't able to figure out if I could do that or now  
> -I conditioned myself to call him Banjo and not Ryuuga gomen  
> -You can check out my twitter @KR__Confessions but no pressure on that you're all starshine  
> -The bird is Jontron


End file.
